


Ends of Time; Ends of Earth

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Longing, Sex Magic, Smut, Table Sex, Ulterior Motives, Wall Sex, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: Melusine, a Valkyrie in the service of the crown of Asgard, is on a mission to track down her erstwhile lover, Loki. When she finally catches up with him, the meeting is explosive. NSFW.





	Ends of Time; Ends of Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/gifts).



> Check out Kresely Cole’s Immortals After Dark series–it’s where I’m riffing a lot of my Valkyrie lore from (and also, the stories are fantastic).

Rain fell in hard, pelting drops, and the sky darkened to an inky purple behind the baroque backdrop of the city. Melusine side-stepped puddle after puddle on the cobbled streets, cursing Thor for the weather. If her Gucci boots were ruined because of him, she was going to give him a swift kick in the ass as well as the bill for a new pair of shoes. 

Pushing away both thoughts of the affable God of Thunder and brass door to the popular  _belle epoque_  restaurant, Melusine scanned the crowd for her contact. No one immediately stuck out, however, and a moment later tuxedo clad waiter appeared at her side, offering to take her coat. She shrugged out of her black cashmere, causing the gold satin lining to shimmer in the warm light of the room. The high hemline of her silk warp dress drew some disapproving looks, some admiring, as well. 

Good. These mortals were lucky to be in her presence. 

“May I offer Madame a table?” the waiter asked. 

Melusine smiled, “I’m actually to meet someone.” She paused, glancing once more around the glittering room. “Monsieur Lucien.”

Though he tried to keep his reaction neutral, the poor man’s eyes widened. This was certainly the correct place then. 

“Right this way, Madame,” he said, motioning her to follow him. 

They passed through main dinning room, with it’s  _fin de siecle_  painted ceiling and gold-leaf crown molding. Past the well-to-do of the Golden City, and into a cozy back hallway. 

“Monsieur Lucien is in one of our private suites,” the man explained, stopping before a dark wooden door. He rapped once, twice, before waiting for the discrete muffled reply from the other side. 

The door opened and Melusine’s spine stiffened, her hand itching to reach for the dagger strapped to her thigh. _Confronting an enemy. Threat, threat, THREAT,_  her instincts seemed to scream. Instead, she let a dazzling smile ease over her lips, and stepped into the room. 

Everything seemed to stop at once–the flicker and crackle of the fire, the soft  _tap tap_  of the rain on the mullioned window. Even, perhaps, her heart, as her vision wavered, tunneling towards the figure at the other end of the small room. He stood at the porphyry mantle, seemingly admiring the landscape hung above, his back to them. 

At the sound of her entrance, he turned, and their eyes met. 

Melusine tried so hard to keep the little exclamation of, of, well,  _wanting_ , from leaving her throat. But if the slight smirk gracing his lips was any indication, he heard it. She wanted to run; whether to him or far, far away, she didn’t know. But she was rooted to the spot. Norns, he was exactly as she remembered from all those eons ago; exactly the same and so irrevocably different. He still moved with that feline grace as he came towards her; still smelled of cloves and dusk and  _dark_ , as he leaned in to brush a kiss across both cheeks. Her skin prickled at the touch, as if a thousand little flames sprang from his lips. He held her by the elbow for a long moment, their bodies more intimate in not touching that she’d been with anyone in the last thousand years. 

The door clicked closed behind them. 

“Loki.” It was a whisper, a sigh. Maybe, even, a prayer. Though those days were long behind them.

He took a step backwards, but didn’t let go of her forearms. 

“Melusine.” a smirk. “Valkyrie mine.”

She shook her head, her heart pounding a furious staccato against her chest. “Not anymore.”

At that, his arms dropped. 

Another step back. His calculated gaze sweeping over, her, taking in her impeccable appearance that belied the violence of which she was capable. 

“Of course.” His eyes glittered in the firelight at that, though whether at amusement or ire, she couldn’t be sure. 

Not anymore. 

“I didn’t think he would actually send you for this.” His voice was controlled, neutral, even. But she could feel the emotion behind it.

“He doesn’t know." 

"A happy accident, then.” His smile cut like glass. 

The air around them was heavy, smothering yet brittle. Ready to snap with just the wrong movement. It had been five hundred years. five hundred years since he’d laid her down on a bed of furs under the glittering night sky of Asgard. Five hundred years since he’d parted her thighs and taken her with deep, slow strokes, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Five hundred years since she’d almost lost everything for love of him. 

The  _pop_  of the fire rent the air, and he  _moved_. His body slammed into hers, pressing her against the paneled wall. He sealed his lips over her mouth, kissing her, devouring her, hungry, starving,  _ravening_. His hands everywhere at once, tugging at her hair, skimming her hips, pushing her skirt up, up, up. A sound escaped her throat that was half moan, half sob at the feeling of his body covering hers, and she buried her fingers in his dark hair. 

His lips at her throat, teeth scrapping at her neck. Melusine tangled her fingers in thick locks. She refused to be gentle; she needed to hold on to him, to sink in, and never let go. His lips moving lower, warm breath on her chest, before he tore her dress open and with one practiced movement ripped the front of her bra in two. 

“That was Chantilly lace!” She gasped, her ire immediately soothed by the hot suck of his mouth around her nipple. 

He broke away from her breasts to growl, “Melusine, sweet, we both know the only thing you Valkyrie like more than wearing exquisite clothing is having a man tear it from your exquisite body.”

Her retort died in her throat as Loki kissed lower, savoring his way down her body. His hands danced up her thighs, racing his mouth, it seemed, to meet in the middle. Her mind was a muddle of warmth and desire. He paused as his fingers met the sheath of her knife. 

“Tricky minx,” he purred, pulling the holster from her thigh and tossing her only weapon behind them. 

“Learned from the best,” she managed to gasp out before his clever fingers tore her stockings and the scrap of silk between her legs. 

Just when she thought he was going to lean in and sooth the ache between her thighs with his practiced mouth, Loki stood, once again pressing his hard, leanly muscled body against hers. His lips met her throat, hot, wet kisses moving up to nibble at her ear, while his fingers stroked the liquid heat between her legs. Melusine hated the plaintive whimper that escaped her mouth as his thumb brushed her throbbing clit. Her knees felt weak as fire swept over her skin in time with the throbbing beats of her heart. 

She needed to stay on her toes around him, but Gods he made it hard.

“Tell me once again how you’re not mine anymore, sweet,” Loki purred in her ear, causing shivers of pleasure to wrack her spine. His fingers delved inside of her, stroking, teasing her honeyed warmth like a maestro at his violin. “Tell me your body doesn’t cry out for my touch, that you don’t dream of me.”

She whimpered again, but used the last scrap of her self control to stop the words bubbling up from her throat. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Not yet.

But Melusine felt as if she were no longer in control of her body. Though she fought not to say it, it was plain to both of them that she was his, completely and utterly. Fury welled up, rising along her spine, mingled with pleasure. How  _dare_ he own her like this? How  _dare_  he know just how to sink his fingers into her body to make her faint with pleasure. 

She fought back the only way she could. Her hands roamed his body, nails sharpened into points in response to her pounding heart. She tore at his shirt, exposing the lean, sculpted wall of his chest. Her nails raked down his body, red on white as blood welled up in her wake. Loki let out a hiss, leaning into her for more. She could feel the hard line of his cock pressed against her hip, and she felt like she’d die if she didn’t have him inside of her soon. 

“That’s it, Melusine,  _mark me_ ,” he panted between open mouthed kissed. “sink those little claws into me like you’re aching to do.”

Gods how did he know exactly what she needed? It was fucking infuriating. And arousing. 

“Stop talking, Loki, and fuck me,” she snapped. 

The sound of his laughter echoed through the room as he lifted her in one swift moment, pressing her between the wall and his lean body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling more alive than she had in the last five hundred years. 

With shaking hands, he undid his trousers, freeing his cock.

“Is this what you want, sweet?” He purred.

Gripping his shaft, Loki rubbed the plump crown of his cock against her aching center. Melusine let out a muffled moan, rubbing against him, desperate for his touch. 

“Please, Loki,” she panted, out of her mind with need. “Please.”

He cupped her, stroking her lips, making sure she was wet and ready for him. Finding her so, in one smooth move he entered her. Melusine squeezed her eyes shut, head thrown back as her moan rent the air. He was impossibly thick, and hard, and fuck, he made her feel so full. With one final thrust, he seated himself fully.

“At last,” he whispered, face buried in her neck. 

With one hand gripping her thigh, Loki tangled the other in hair, angling her face towards his. Eyes closed she met his kiss with eager, hungry lips. He moved inside of her, thrusting a brutal rhythm that she joyfully kept pace with. Their tongues met, tasting each other, finding all the words that had been left unsaid over the centuries. Pleasure bloomed across her body, the feeling of his skin on her skin so fucking erotic it almost hurt. 

As Loki kissed her, as he fucked her, Melusine felt as if her entire world was coming apart at the seams. She could feel a great wave of emotion well up inside of her and she sunk her nails into his shoulders to anchor her to reality.  

“Loki!” she choked out as blinding pleasure built higher and higher. 

Her body shuddered, her sheath clenching hard around his cock. Melusine threw her head back and let out a Valkyrie shriek as she came. All the glass in the room shattered, raining down from the light fixtures, the windows, the champagne bottle. Lightening rent the air outside, as ozone filled the room. 

Loki groaned at the feeling of her orgasm, but held back his own. She slumped against him, melting into the heat of his body.  Gripping her tight, he spun them towards the table. All the dishes and glassware went flying with a wave of his hand, and she clung to him as he laid her down on the smooth surface. Loki’s hands clutched her hips hard, anchoring her beneath him as he thrust deep. Melusine’s back arched, as the pleasure he gave built on the aftereffects of her first orgasm. 

The hard slide of his cock against the walls of her cunt felt like holy fire inside of her. Pleasure like she hadn’t known bloomed deep in her blood and she felt as if he were trying to inscribe himself into the very marrow of her bones.

Loki bent over her, covering her body with his own, hiding them from the world in the dark curtain of his hair. “You’re mine, Melusine,” his voice was soft, belied by the snarl of possessiveness underlying his words. “Our fates are woven together, intertwined on the Norns’ great tapestry. You can’t quit me, you can’t walk away. You can run for a thousand years and I. Will. Find. You.”

He punctured his declaration with deep, slow thrusts, his green eyes luminous in the dark, boring into her own. Melusine gasped, unable to speak as a second orgasm built, hot and insistent. She let go, letting it rip through her, clutching him close, and sinking her nails deep into his back, leaving her mark on him as he left his on her. His thrust became more erratic, the energy of the room building, getting heavier as pure fire of need spread across her skin. 

_So close._

“Loki!”

Building, building, building, until–

“MELUSINE.”

Loki threw his head back, neck muscles corded as he found his release. A great burst of magic ruptured, and for a moment–just a moment–present and past were merged. The room melted away to the glittering night sky of Asgard and Melusine could feel the soft fur under her back, the smell of grass and wild flowers and lovemaking heavy on the air. 

The lines of tension left his body as he slumped over her, chest to chest, their hearts beating together. Loki stroked her face, his thumb tracing the line of her cheek. In response, Melusine pressed her lips  lightly, almost reverently, to his. 

* * *

Sunlight caressed her face and a soft breeze teased tendrils of her hair. Melusine woke on the floor of Loki’s private room tangled in his arms. They were laying before the fireplace, her head pillowed on his chest. She sat up and allowed herself just a moment to admire her forbidden lover in his sleep. 

_Clever as the devil and twice as handsome_ , she thought before slowly lifting the delicate chain from around his neck. 

She held up the pendant to the light, letting the sun cast a riot of colors around the room as it hit the shimmering gem. Melusine smirked. She had glimpsed it last night–although she had known he’d have it on him. 

_Exactly what I came for_. Dropping the necklace around her own neck, she paused. An errant curl fell across Loki’s forehead, and before she could stop herself, she reached forward to smooth it back. Leaning down, Melusine pressed a kiss to his lips. 

And then she was gone. 

* * *

Loki sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He could still smell Melusine on his skin, and the thought touched a smile to his lips. She was long gone, of course, and the gem with her. He would have been disappointed with anything else, honestly. 

He grinned, energy flowing through his body. “Run to the ends of the earth, Valkyrie mine,” Loki whispered to the air. “I’m coming for you.”

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and kudos if you liked it!**

 


End file.
